User talk:DQueenie13/Archive2
Banned Am I still banned cause I did'nt how to use the whole Liscesne thing. but I'll try to figure it out including the WaterMark rule.--Ibarber 23:23, December 26, 2009 (UTC) About Game Thanks for reminding me that my game link was broken. I've edit it, and now the page is done. Thanks :) Sanguinoraptor 15:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Edit it again :P Now I'll make sure it isn't broken. Thanks for the feedbacks anyway! --Sanguinoraptor 15:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks But I don't have a DeviantArt account, and...I guess I'll keep it up, I already set my note subscription on facebook on the blog link. But thanks anyway :) --Sanguinoraptor 15:46, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I will think about it I will think about putting the episodes on my blog. Raptorsrule18 Thanks Thanks a lot for your edit on the links! It's very helpful! --Sanguinoraptor 13:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) New Dinos Do you think the these dinosaur from Jurassic park chaos effect should been dinosaur king? Adopt?! Why do you want to adopt this wikia? License? How do you do the licensing thing when you upload a picture?Raptorsrule18 14:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Picture Problem I tried to upload a picture that I had made on paint but it said it was illegal. I worked so hard on it and it took me such a long time and it still has room for improvement but still I worked too hard on it to find out that I can't upload it.--Raptorsrule18 00:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Well Well what do you expect? where else am I suppose to find a picture of Colin as a chibi? I also picked the Super Corythosaurus picture from the wikia cause it seemed the best to use for one of the pictures I also picked the full-sized Corythosaurus so at I could show a full-sized dinosaur picture of the character.Ibarber 21:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Abominations? I know this is sudden, but when you meant Abominations you meant the three dinosaurs from the Jurassic Park chaos effect right? Their mixed breeds. Well your right they are abominations in your book the only reason their abominations is because their mixed dna dinosaurs. Velocirapteryx is a dinosaur mixed with the dna of Velociraptor and Archaeopteryx as for Spinorex is a dinosaur mixed with the dna of Spinosaurus and T-rex while Compstegnathus is a dinosaur mixed with dna of Compsognathus, Stegosaurus and a African tree frog.Ibarber 00:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm only doing the chibi dinos. I'm only doing the main dinosaurs for the next series not the dinosaurs that will be captured.Ibarber 20:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ....No comment I thank you for editing the character page, but the Main Dinosaurs I was going to do I'll show what it was suppose to look like. (It actually suppose to show the main dinosaurs of the 3rd series which is chomp, ace and paris, but it was supposed to be catagorized with the characters name and then showing the pictures of the dinosaurs.) For an example -_- Spike's Dinosaurs Wkicode help! Where is the wiki code?Ibarber 01:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC)